My First Roblox Fan Fic
by datExplosiveGuy
Summary: Meet Roshane and Nickdogster2 and many other new friends as they explore the world of roblox and seek meaning in their blocky lives
1. Chapter 1

My First Roblox Fanfiction:

Prologue: TOP CAPTION

Chapter 1: How I met your mother

Based on a true story.

I saw her pretty square eyes staring at me from a mile a way. It was love at first sight. Her slim blocky body swayed in the wind. She turned at me and started typing,

"Hi nickdog2 I am Roshane." She said in chat.

I typed back nervously and said "Hi Roshane, that is a pretty name for an avatar like you. Want to come over my house?"

Roshane moved closer to me and she started to type in the chat. "I want to touch your blocks so bad. It has been on my mind all the time in this server."

I walked behind a small rock to hide the bottom half of my body's excitement. I said yes to her desire, and we proceeded to my large custom-block home built to my specifications. As we approached the door I ran in front of her in a kind gesture and opened the door for her. We then walked up the spiral staircase and went into my bedroom. I walked in first and she proceeded behind me. She carefully locked my door. I then went to my mini fridge and grabbed 2 cans of Bloxade Energy Drink. I gave one to Roshane. She then proceeded to fondle the tip of the bottle and loosened the cap with great force. At that instant, I knew she was no amateur in what was to happen next.

The can exploded and fizz sniped her in her head,

"LOL." She typed in suprise. I saw her with Bloxade all over her face. It aroused me in a way like never before.

"My eyes are up here," she typed. Somehow whe could tell I was staring. I quickly turned around to hide my embaresment. She grabbed my leg.

"Give me the succ," she typed.

"Lol wouldn't it be other way," I laughed.

"Wow perv I meant I wanted a sipp of your leminade." She unhappily type.

"I am so sorry." I typed back

"Roblox is a bad game I can't even get lemonade without this happening, I am going to leave." She cried.

"No, if you leave you will never know what you are missing

"What am I missing, this game is for kids."

"It is not, we have such good times on roblox,"

"Prove it." Roshane yelled.

"Roshane come to the roblox high school"

"Okay but if anyone dabs in there I might leave" roshane screeched.

"Donot worry I will prevent alol dabbbing" I type AGRESIVLY!

"Okay I believe you because I believe because you have cute skin" roshane quickly typed fastly

"Now shut up and pop those cubes out girl," I said as I ripped out my massive cock.

"Did you just assume MY GENDER" ROSHANE TYPED ANGRERILY MAD AS MAD ANGERILY. Her block tiddies grew exponentially.!

They grew and grew until they were the size of a Little Caesar's Hot-N-Ready™ pepperoni pizza.

"Wtf it is getting hard to respect you all at once bitch" I'm so hard I am so hard, as hard as a prosthetic leg. " like pleade I just wanted succccc, Bitch I said it's not DELIVERIE ITS DIGORNIO!" nickdog2 typed furiously with his blocky finger

"Oh, if you like these edges you'll love something more round I have~~~" Roshane said seductively as she pulled out her fidget spinner.

"Vsssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh" ߷߷߷ it went as it gently caressed through the air, like an angel floating through the sky. It lit up with radiant rays of light, forming a heavenly halo as it blessed nickdog2 with its presence, causing him to have 10000000 orgasms and ejaculate a metric ton of cubed shapes sperm.

"Umm why are you naked I am only 11." Nick dog 2 types in fear of become pregernant! "I have only ever touch mom tiddi I am scared pls I am Christian don't swear, my mommy checks my phone and my 12 mile long shlong" nickdogs2 pants were enlarging to the same size as massive tiddi. Nickdog2 's friend NigNog34 Sudenly joined the game

"Omg massive tiddddiiiii" NigNog34 typed but in surprise. Nickdog2 face turned as red as tomato or tomato potato potaatoo lol that's hillaryious like hillari Clintin but if she was a vsshhhhhhh

"Hi there cute block man" roshane typed while goin vsshhhhhhh™ ߷߷߷ which is kind of hot

Big Nigga replied "In the song "Fireflies" by Owl City he states "I get a thousand hugs from 10,000 lightning bugs." Are we to assume each bug hugs him a thousand times? Or is he only getting hugged by 1/10th of the bugs?"

Nickdog2, out of fear of getting cucked by NIGNOG34 pulled out his katana, teleporting behind him whispering"heh nothing personal kid"

He sliced thousands of times in the blink of an eye, spinning him into a red mist.

Wiping the blood between his elbow he scoffed" heh, you almost made me use 10% of my power."

"Omg you killed the black man you racist" Roshane typed in condolences to the falle R

"Can we got go to highschool role play" nickdog2

"Ok" typed bitch (roshane because she has dog skin)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER PART 2, Electric Boogaloo (HIGHSCHOOL ROLEPLAY ARC)

"OMG hello class I am your teacher lol!" Typed the teacher BigASS6969

Class was: Engilish  
Teacher was: BigASS6969  
The class was is: Nicjkdog2, Roshane, HughMungus7, 12ftMONSTERDONG, Guest33483, Guest79394, Guest7893, jotaroKuJojo, Guest12334, cSectionFailedMe, myMomisHOT, mothersSon, fireball23, carla55, gamerGirl1, hotGirl33, notRapist44, Guest43443, Guest89888,  
69GamerGrill, dingDongShingShong and [INSERT USERNAME HERE].

Guest33483 rose from his seat, his frail speaking as if he had 17 years of pent up semen "Ugh I'm 14 years old and modern music is so ugh I only listen to REAL music you know Nirvana and 2pac and shit their music really speaks to me you know all  
this shit like Nicki Manage or however the fuck you spell her stupid name is bullshit she gets like 69 (XD) billlion views on her songs about asses when real music gets like, what, 5 million views? Fucking disgraceful. Oh btw look at my unique and  
cool artstyle XD I'm heavily inspired by anime oh btw did I mention I watch anime cuz I do I watch it all the fucking time BUT NOT THE WEIRD STUFF DAD oops did I type that out loud? Nevermind, I'm not going to erase it, because unlike the kids in  
my school with their swag and yolo, I admit that I make mistakes. And before you think I watch all the normie shit like Naruto and dragonball well think again fuckface cuz I watch the more obscure stuff that dipshits like Evan haven't heard of. Seriously,  
fuck Evan. I swear, if he hadn't fucking taken Jennie before me, we would have been together, I swear, he's such a douche, and I'm a NICE GUY you know? Anyway, check out my facebook page where I upload funny comics like this daily, peace out :3"

Guest89888 was appalled. mothersSon started crying tears. gamerGirl1 was a THOT as usual. 69GamerGirl wa herself, bloxxck white stuff cum out. cSectionFailedMe was a failed C Section and an BITCH. Nickdog2 shit himself in happiness  
He is only 11. s3x lol I hope my my mom doesn't find this on my phone…..

Nickerdoggrrr promptly turned around and popped a fat cap in his cracka ass

The teacher took out the holy bible and quoth the passage Ezekia 4:20 "Unlock the never-before-seen secret world inside your smartphone. Hidden within the messaging app is Textopolis, a bustling city where all your favorite emojis live, hoping to  
be selected by the phone's user. In this world, each emoji has only one facial expression - except for Gene, an exuberant emoji who was born without a filter and is bursting with multiple expressions. Determined to become "normal" like the other emojis,  
Gene enlists the help of his handy best friend Hi-5 and the notorious code breaker emoji Jailbreak. Together, they embark on an epic "app-venture" through the apps on the phone, each its own wild and fun world, to find the Code that will fix Gene.  
But when a greater danger threatens the phone, the fate of all emojis depends on these three unlikely friends who must save their world before it's deleted forever."

"I do not follow these archaic teachings, I sexually identify as a fire extinguisher inside a M-1 Abrams tank. Ever since I was a boy I dreamed of extinguishing a fire inside a M-1 Abrams tank. People tell me that being a fire extinguisher inside  
a M-1 Abrams tank is impossible and that I'm a retarded spastic with down syndrome but I don't care, those guys are wrong. I am beautiful. I'm having a plastic surgeon attach missiles to my hose and then I can kill all those who don't accept me. From  
now on everyone should respect my right to be a fire extinguisher inside a M-1 Abrams tank and my right to kill those who deny me of being who I truly am. If you can't accept me you are an extinguishaphobe and should check your privilege, fucking  
cis straight white male scum. For those who do accept me as a fire extinguisher inside a M-1 Abrams tank, thanks for understanding." stormed Guest 79394

THE TEACHER SCREEMED I GOT RAPED BY THE CAPTCHA OMG!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!2!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!

The whole class laughed at him/her, but they would not be laughing for long.

"ALL RIGHT THATS IT!1!1!1!1" Screamed Guest7 78394 as he pulled out his Recreational McNuke™ nuclear missile launcher and hover board, transforming the classroom into radioactive dust.

The cracked open a cold one as they stared into their oncoming doom, only wishing to respect women one last time as the blinding light freed them from their mortal bodies.

Only nicmmhergidgegrTw2oo and roshandne survived, for they clomb into an E-Z™ BAKE OVEN™ surviving on eating the Papa John's™ ? ﾟﾆﾎ? and BLOXADE™ for 78 seconds ROBLOX TIME [68 millennia human time] before logging out for the night.


End file.
